Since the Day We Met
by xvicariousx
Summary: A short ish fanfic about an OFC who ends up traveling with Jack Sparrow and the crew. This is their love story. I will probably be keeping this as one chapter unless it gets a crap ton of hits.


SINCE I can't find a proper POTC FANFIC anywhere, I decided to write my OWN crappy version! No but seriously, enjoy. I wrote this in one evening so please excuse some minor errors here and there. I may or may not revisit this one. But right now I am confident that I will!

ALSO Please be warned that this contains some mature content! Please do not read if you are sensitives to mentions of violence and violent acts etc. Like I said, only mentions involved nothing too terribly graphic. And just a notice, when I do write about these things, they are based off of personal experiences and this is my way of dealing with them and if you think I'm romanticizing these things then go somewhere else or just know that is not my intention at all because these are based off of my real life events and how I felt and how I dealt with them. I DO care which is why I am placing this warning at the top of my story.

Also the story doesn't necessarily follow the POTC movie in any way, I kind of based it off the ideas and ran with my own character here. Have fun, enjoy, happy writing.

Adeline Welsh was the only person to survive that fateful trip. Her family was traveling to Kingshead, the heart of the British Royal Navy. The weather of the Caribbean was unforgivable and untamed to say the least. It was an ordinary day, like any other start of a tragedy. Everything seems normal prior to the world turning upside down. Her family has taken this trip many times, her father being part of the Royal Courts, he was a Duke sent to the New World to oversee the colonization of the Caribbean.  
The Caribbean was an untamed sea, filled with untamed land that could not be bridled. The seas were riddled with curses, but it was deemed improper of a lady of Adeline's status to delve in this sort of thing. Especially at her age, she was soon ready to be married off. Adeline wasn't in any rush to do so, despite the family's pressure to do so. To keep things quiet and peaceful, she would quietly agree with her parents but deep down inside, she dreamed of adventure and a life outside the royal walls and prim and proper lifestyle. At times, she wish she was born in a family of sailors, adventurers, or what if she was born in to piracy? At times, it seemed as though pirates had the real life…but that would all soon change. The devil's laugh echoing on that fateful trip; you should always be careful for what you wish for.  
Adeline's family was almost on the coastline, she could almost taste it. It's funny how you forget the dangers; when you have done something for so many times. You forget who is really in charge; that's the sea for those who live in the Caribbean. The waters right before Kingshead were rocky, something that was beautiful but very fatal in Adeline's situation.  
They were about to hit those rocky waters on that abnormally hot day. The waters were rough, the wind couldn't stir the humidity. When, the storm hit the sky turned to night or so that's what it seemed. Her mother insisted on her going below deck, but something told Adeline to refuse and stay above deck despite the waves threatening to suck unsuspecting sailors out to sea. There was no use trying to hide from the storm, if you wanted to survive this, you would have to be prepared to swim. Her father steering the ship couldn't gain control, there was nothing the crew could do but allow us to get tossed around like rag dolls in the stormy seas. The ship had been swaying so terribly, when they hit a rock that ultimately caused the ship to overturn, no one realized it until the gross sound of thunder and splintering wood- it was too late to panic. Adeline was swallowed by the angry seas, begging for its next victims.  
It was too late to scream, her head went far under water. Living in a coastal town, she new how to swim but it had been ages and the weight of her dress kept pulling her under. If it wasn't that, a wave would swallow her and pull her out to sea. Debris was everywhere, it was smashing in to Adeline, splinters cutting away her skin like knives. The usually clear water was a dark and foul green. You couldn't see the bottom anymore like you could on a calm day. Adeline's mouth was becoming dry from the saltwater suffocating her with every crash of the water over her head. Treading water was becoming a chore, she was sure she'd drown.  
Desperately she managed to find some larger pieces of debris, it helped her stay afloat. She rested her head on the boards, but couldn't sleep, out of fear of being overturned or possibly eaten alive. She was exhausted though, the storm was beginning to clear, no one was in sight. She hadn't a clue how to navigate the seas. She didn't know where she was at this point. It felt like moments before, she could see the island but now there was nothing in sight.  
The waves were beginning to calm, her arm was sore, it was bloody but it wasn't oozing terribly. She could no longer feel her legs, she was becoming colder by the minute. She never wanted a glass of water so bad in her life. As quickly as it came, the waves seemed to have returned to their normal, the skies were still dark, but she could see a little clearer now. She saw a ship out in the distance but swore to herself that she was just hallucinating the whole thing.  
Sleep had taken her over, she couldn't feel herself breathing. She swore she was passing to the other world, she felt lucid and unreal. You should always remember what you wish for, because what Adeline wished for was about to happen. She was reminded that she was indeed she was alive when a ship with dark sails pulled her aboard.  
"Lookie here gentlemen, a sea wench!" They all bellowed with laughter as what she assumed to be the captain slapped her across the face drawing blood. Adeline couldn't scream. She was cold, her skin sore from being submerged in saltwater for so long. Her dress felt like 100 pounds. The man grabbed her face to make her look at him, his fingers were rough and tanned from a life of being in the sun. He was dark against her pale skin. Anger boiled beneath her skin, she was no animal.  
"I am a fucking Duchess, how dare you!" She snapped, it was out of character for Adeline to snap or even state her royal blood. It was a stupid move. The captain threw her down, reopening the wounded arm she sustained while being washed around in the sea. The wind knocked out of her, her salty hair stuck to her face.  
The men were laughing at her frail body, chanting obscene things to her. They were animals. They were going to kill her, she thought. The captain picked her up by her long dark hair, drawing his sword.  
"Feast ye eyes gentlemen! Look at this fine beauty, I bet she be sold for a pretty silver in Tortuga." In a swift move, he cut her long hair. He threw the fist full of hair on her body that fell limp to the deck. Her hair now hung slightly touching her shoulders. "Lock her away. Get her out of my sight."  
And that's where she remained for how ever long. But it wasn't long enough for her hair to grow back, or her arm to heal. In fact, she could feel the infection rising. Her body ached, she laid on the filthy floors below the deck in chains around her wrists that were far too tight. She would drink the water offered to her, but refused to eat. She wondered if her family or crew members survived and if the didn't who would know to come looking for her.  
When they arrived at the supposed destination of Tortuga, she learned a few things. The first and most important thing, she was being sold as a prostitute. She was sold to a brothel. Also, the brothel she was sold to, was on Tortuga which was a pirates cove. The people here on daily basis were rowdy, they were fighting and drinking. It was madness.  
Her new master tried to break her many times. Adeline laid on a dirt floor, other women around her sickly and dying. They were used for unspeakable things. Adeline refused, she didn't want to give up the fight. But with refusal, she would be beaten. This went on for many weeks. She was no longer being fed. Forget the wound on her arm that she sustained, she had many more new wounds from the daily abuse she endured. She was stripped down to nothing.  
She kept a close watch to the owner, she watched his daily outings. When he would sleep at night. She would listen for him. She was starving and desperate. Her body being young, wasn't ready to accept this sort of fate. One night, she fought back, she screamed and kicked, disarming and subduing her owner; she was able to escape.  
It was past midnight. A few drunks were in the street but they didn't pay no mind to her. Her wretched chains were making too much noise, she had to think fast or she'd be found. Her throat was dry, air was escaping from her lungs all too quickly. The stone roads piercing her feet. There was a tavern up ahead, the lights were still on but no one seemed to be there, maybe a few but it was quiet this time of night.  
Looking over her shoulder, she thought she heard his voice coming from the alleyway. Her body collided with something hard, she fell flat on her back. She yelled, "Please, oh god, don't hurt me," She realized her state, she looked ridiculous, she instantly started crying. She was humiliated.  
"What in the-" the man with dark hair couldn't speak because the sight of this woman before him. Her skin was almost blue from being covered in bruises. She was covered in filth. Adeline looked him up and down covering her chest, trying to cross her legs. "You are going to catch your death woman, what are you doing out here?" He slipped off his long coat and wrapped it around her shoulders, her eyes stayed fixed on him, expecting him to hit her.  
"You have to help me, he's after me." She finally choked out, gripping the coat, the first thing she had to comfort her in a long time.  
"Who's after you deary?" He was obviously drunk, did he not see the chains on her wrists.  
"Do you not see the chains I'm bound in?!" She started crying again, the man's brow furrowed.  
"None of that, come on, we are getting you out of here," He put her arm around his shoulder and he grabbed her around her waist. The man was kind, not something Adeline was used to due to the last couple of weeks. "Quickly now, let's get you out of those chains before you lose your pretty hands."  
The man broke the chains around her wrists, they were red and in some places about rubbed down to the bone. The man owned a ship, the crew was asleep below the deck. He brought you to private quarters and allowed you to change. They were sailors clothes but they did fine for now. The man checked on Adeline moments later. She was exhausted but still full of adrenaline. She had many questions to ask him.  
She learned that his name was Jack Sparrow, he was very erratic but harmless. Adeline couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She took in as many as his features as she could, he was the first good memory she had in a long while. But hopefully he wouldn't be just a memory, she wanted to stay here for a while.  
He took her hands in to his, they were rough like the man who first took her captive but Jack's hands were gentle. "I told you my name now what is yours?"  
Dumbstruck by the sudden question, no one had asked her name in a long time. She adverted her eyes for a second down to where her hands met his, she noticed the brand on his outer wrist, "You're a pirate?"  
"Did you think otherwise, love?" Adeline thought for a moment but it did make sense. This ship had dark sails as well, the man was rather strange..he surely dressed like a pirate but the piece that was missing was that he wasn't cruel like the other pirates she had met so far.  
"I..Don't know.."  
"There's no reason to get upset, please tell me your name is as pretty as you are?"  
"It's Adeline.. Adeline Welsh. I was the daughter of a Duke and Duchess headed to Kingshead Island."  
"How did you get separated from your family?" He rubbed his thumb across her hands.  
"A storm hit and ended up overturning our ship. I don't know where my family is, I got washed away." Adeline began to explain her story, where she came from. Jack had encouraged her to lay down, she would have stayed up all night.  
"I need another bottle, I'll be right back."  
"But you're coming back right?" She whined like a child, he was taken aback by her boldness tonight. She was like a light and he was nothing more than a moth. He knew for certain he had found someone more beautiful than the sea.  
"I promise. Just be a darlin and stay there."

When he returned, Adeline was already asleep. He kept his promise though and decided to stay by her side. He sat on the floor near her bed and propped himself up against the wall. Sipping his new bottle until sleep overtook him as well.

Adeline woke the next morning the ship was moving, she felt the gentle rocking. Her stomach felt uneasy, due to the last couple of times she had been on ship she was either wrecking or being abused. It's where she lost her status, where she lost everything she knew. It must have been late morning. A new dress was laying at the foot of the cabins bed where she slept the night before. She sighed and began to put it on. It was a beautiful dark red color, it accented what was left of her dark hair. She winced as she tried to pull the corset tight so she settled for having it just barely snug today.  
She looked at herself in the mirror, she saw a woman but a woman that has went through hell. Her arms were stained with black and blues, her wrists looked horrible from the chains she has been bound in for so long. The dress was square cut and came down awfully low. Adeline wouldn't have minded if her skin wasn't so discolored.  
She made her way out the the deck, her skirts in her fists. The wind was refreshing and the sun kissed her pale skin. Running her fingers through her hair before she left the cabin was such a waste. It didn't matter; in the moment she felt free and felt safe for the first time in weeks. She couldn't help but smile. She looked out over the edge of the ship, gazing out in the hazy blue paradise.  
"Sweet neptune, and I had thought Cap'n had lost his god damn mind! What a beautiful woman." Adeline turned and saw an older man and a few other crew members, she became nervous at them starring at her, "No harm done sweet, We all just thought he was a lyin' to us" He laughed.  
"I see you fancied the dress? It suits you." Jack said, appearing out of nowhere.  
"I just thought you didn't fancy me in men's clothes, captain." Adeline said smugly.  
"I didn't say that. I just figured I'd accommodate your royal taste" He said back with more sarcasm that her.  
"Never mind about that, I see you broke your promise"  
"If you wouldn't have slept so late, you could have seen that I didn't" He beamed.  
Adeline was completely smitten with the man, but did he return the feeling? He flirted with her but did he mean it? She wasn't sure, she was never interested before in men. And from the last few weeks, she wasn't sure if she was interested in men until she met Jack. As far as she knew, he was ideal for her. She missed her family and still wondered about them but because of Jack's lighthearted behavior, she had finally had a taste of freedom.  
Adeline Welsh has never been in love. She knew no mans touch, only the violent touch of the evil men. Only the condescending men from her family and royal court. Her family meant well but not everything in this world should revolve around success. She had never been taught to enjoy this one life she had and it was almost too late many times for her in the past couple of months. This was a new beginning for her and a second chance. There was no way she could go back to the royal court. She would never have a normal marriage or life if they ever found out her innocence was taken but not only that, she was taken by pirates and men of foul deed. The look on Jack's face when she told him, she'd never forget. It was relief that he cared as much as he did to listen. But for days he couldn't bear to look at her.  
"Are you not going to look at me ever again? Do I disgust you now?" She finally snapped at him, tears welling up in her eyes. Jack was shocked at her bold outburst. Had she really thought that he'd forsaken her?  
"You could never disgust me darlin'." A large drop of tear fell from her blue eyes. It slid down her face so quick, it couldn't have been caught by the man trying to stop her from the act. She wasn't convinced, but she accepted for the moment. She looked at him, awaiting some answers to help her battle this out, to calm this inner turmoil of grief that her family was gone, her status was gone, and she had felt as though a part of herself was missing. She felt like she no longer belonged. She definitely wasn't a pirate, she definitely wasn't royal, she couldn't go back home; where would she go if she didn't have Jack? She needed the protection, she needed someone like him with a free spirit to help her be guided through her inner hell. Jack stepped forward, pulled her in for a hug. This was becoming more of a common thing between the two now. At first she didn't know how to react to these things but now she craved this touch.  
More and more each day, she wanted him to be hers. But being Jack, he always gave mixed signals. Him being a flirtatious man, he had a tendency to flirt with other women. Some of these women were prettier, their breasts were larger, they were taller and had long thin necks. Not to mention their hair was much more elaborate and long. Eventually seeing Jack in the act of flirting made Adeline's blood boil to no end.  
The Black Pearl had made port one night in a town with a tavern of course. There were pirates everywhere. And of course, Her beloved Sparrow was with another woman. Adeline stormed off and made herself sparse. She was fuming. So angry and filled with rage she felt as though she could march back in there and slap them both across the face and proudly proclaim her love for the Captain. But she couldn't, she couldn't handle doing all of that without making a damn fool of herself and creating a fuss of herself. She was already spilling tears; all for a man that didn't deserve them?  
Adeline, a very stubborn woman she has become, eventually cools herself down after she devises her own plan. She spent several minutes building up her crushed ego to serve her love a taste of his own medicine. She scanned the tavern and low and behold found her victim. Well, that's what she wanted to call it. For the young man enjoyed the night talking to the prettiest girl in the whole damn town. Her eyes shined brighter than the sun touching the see at final light. Her dark hair, now growing a little more has become thick and wavy from sailing the sees and the salty air kissing every strand. She felt the captain's eyes on her the rest of the night. Every time he'd look over, she would touch the boy's hand. This infuriated Jack, he was the one storming out of the tavern this time.  
Adeline noticed his absence and excused herself. She knew where to find him. She made her way back to the ship and low and behold there was Jack, grumbling to himself. What was he even mad about?  
"Jack," she said, hoping it was loud enough for him to hear her.  
He spun around on his heel, he wasn't amused. "What do you want you little poppet?" His words stung a little, what had she gotten herself in to?  
"What do you mean, _Captain?"_ She spat back at him emphasizing the word captain as a mockery. He stumbled as he made his way to her.  
"Why don't you do away with yourself to your new lover and see how he treats you, you'll end right back where I found ya." He snapped at her. Those words struck her, she didn't even have time to think. She was already hurt seeing him with another woman, now he thinks of her so low as to be sold back to being a slave? He made it sound as if she deserved those terrible crimes done to her. Tears began falling which infuriated her more. She played the tough girl game but was the quickest to spill.  
"How could you…you monster." She couldn't think of anything to say to him, she was speechless. Regret washed over Jack once he realized what he had slipped out.  
"Dammit love," he huffed and pulled her in to a tight hug. She tried to refuse him, but there was no use.  
"You always flirt with other women.." she said muffled in his coat that she was now clinging to. He stiffened at her words. Did she really notice all that much?  
"I didn't-"  
"I love you, Jack. I just do, I love you. I don't want to see you with another." She couldn't believe what just spilled out of her mouth, she almost gasped at herself. She was so bold, he's definitely going to think less of her now.  
"I couldn't bear seeing you with that…boy. But I do love you Adeline, I think I have for a long time now."  
"I have too, since the day we met."


End file.
